


Seven things left undone

by lovingdead (Marinaa)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Eventual Romantic Pairing, F/M, Slow Build, Temporary Character Death, pre-tenrou island
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinaa/pseuds/lovingdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they lose one of the guild members Fairy Tail is left in sadness. But when someone who looks exactly the same comes to the guild 14 months later. What happens then? Is it the same person? Or just a void? A doppelgänger? And why is the person back? What does it need?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven things left undone

Team Natsu had decided to go on a mission. After the big 'Fairy tail returned from Edolas' party of course.

Natsu had picked the mission. Which is why he got a massive quilt complex afterwards. But at that time he was jumping with excitement in front of Lucy, Gray and Erza. Happy flying in an erratic manner just above his shoulder. Pushing the mission paper in his friends faces he started planning how to handle it with Happy. Of course their plans weren't really great, they involved too much fish.

At the same time Erza read the mission paper out loud. "Please help. My son has been kidnapped by a gang of notorious fighters. They are known for their harsh fighting techniques and tactics. Reward: 100.000 jewels. Rank: A."

The gang just needed to look at each other to know that they were going to accept this mission.

Two hours later they were sitting in the train. Just happily chatting. Or knocking out people with motion sickness. Either way, they had fun.

"Who are the members of this notorious gang?" Lucy had asked after awhile. "I never heard of them."

"Yeah me neither." Gray said.

"I've heard of them. They're not really famous, yet, but I saw them in the S-class book." Erza answered while petting the unconscious Natsu's head.

"S-class book?"

" It's a book with al the high rank criminals, Lucy. Not only the S-rank but also A-rank and B-rank." After a nod from Lucy, Erza continued. "From what I know this gang consist of four members, I don't know their names but I do know their magical powers. One is an earth mages, the second has magical fire, the third uses puppets and the last, who is also the boss, is an requip mage."

"Hmmm..." Lucy's brains started to think of all kinds of different attack plans. But she never voiced them. Maybe she should have done that.

\/\/

"Pfft... cranky old man." Natsu grumbled once they walked out of the meeting with the father. Unaware of Erza's fist that would hit him in the head in less than two seconds. "Aggrk."

"Don't insult our money giver. Let's just find his son and bring him back. The sooner the better."

"Yeah, because his son deserved to rescued." Gray mumbled. After a menacing 'Gray' from Erza he soon followed with. "Come on. From what I hear his son is always inside. Is a complete prat and let him self be kidnapped. I mean have you heard the maids statement. She said that 'little master' would go with them as long as they don't hurt him. He just walked out of the door with them."

"Gray. Let's just go save him? This mission was supposed to be celebrations not a grumbling match between you and Natsu." Lucy spoke soothingly to him.

Even though Natsu and Gray huffed some more about the mission with the stupid prat, they went on the mission. Found the gang quick and started fighting.

\/\/

And that's where it went wrong, the fight. As soon as they started everybody went into their role.

Natsu was, of course, attacking the boss. Using his flames the melt some of requiped weapons and if that dind't work just attacking the wielder of those weapons. The forest around him disapeared into flames piece by piece.

Erza took care of the flame mage. She requiped to a flame resistant armour and defeated the mage. It didn't take long for that batlle to end. Afterwards she jumped in to help Gray. He was busy trying to defeat the puppeteer. Who was harder then expected. Every time they thought they had defeated him it was a puppet. And at some point they were surrounded by 15 puppets. And don't get it wrong, those puppets were weak. Gray and Erza could defeat every single puppet in one hit. But for every slain puppet two came back. Besides that the puppets kept attacking, every single second, and some of them kept shooting arrows.

Meanwhile Lucy had jumped in front of the rich kid to protect him. The earth mage wasn't that hard to defeat. She summoned Cancer and Scorpio. They fought with the mage together. And when the earth mage fell down to the ground she summoned Scorpio back. Cancer staying behind with her just in case.

Meanwhile she could she that Gray and Erza where in trouble. The blonde desperately wanted to help. But she decided against going. If she went the kid would stay behind with no protection, she couldn't let that happen. So she sent Loke.

\/\/

"What are you doing here?" Gray yelled over the fighting sounds. He was getting tired rapidly from all the dodges he had to make for the arrows. So if Loke came to help him and Erza, who looked more and more angry every passing minute, he would be truly thankful.

"Lucy has defeated her enemy but stayed behind to protect the boy. She sent me to help you guys." yelled the stellar spirit back, he already started fighting some of the puppets.

After some time Erza yelled, "I noticed one of the puppets doesn't shoot arrows. It's the one behind Loke. He must be the real mage."

Immediately afterwards Gray and Leo jumped to attack him. Gray hitting him in the back with his ice make sword and Leo hitting him in the front with regulus.

And Erza she attacked the real mage. Yelling to Gray and Leo who to attack had been a distraction. She could not take the chance to yell who really was the real one so she used this technique.

Now that the real mage was defeated the puppets didn't spawn continuously so defeating them was easy.

Just when they were finished with killing the last one a look of horror washed over Loke's face.

"I feel a pull."

"A pull? What do you mean a pull?" Erza came in action immediately.

"Lucy... she's in trouble. Her magic power isn't strong enough too keep me here. You nee-" Before he could finish his sentence he started to glow gold and was gone.

Gray and Erza didn't even need too look at each other to know. They just ran to Lucy.

\/\/

The fight with Moku, or so the boss was called, left Natsu quite a distance away from the others. But he didn't worry. He just ran through the forest, at least if you counted it as running. It seemed more like limping to Happy. But Natsu reacted to that statement with vigor:

"I am not limping. That guy can't make me limp from one measly leg wound."

So now they were just walking, limping, in a companionable silence. When the sound came.

The sound that Natsu would always remember. Always hear in his dreams. The sound that would always be around him.

Lucy screamed. It was only thanks to his enhanced hearings that Natsu could hear it.

It was not a scream for help. It was a scream of pain. Of defeat.

His instincts kicked in. He started running. Ignoring the twinge in his leg.

\/\/

After sending Leo away Lucy kneed in front of the rich kid.

"Hey. I'm Lucy. What's your name?" She gave him a sweet smile.

"Jacues." The boy said. Sniffling but loosend the grip on his legs.

"All right Jacues. Me and my friends are going to bring you back to your daddy and your house."

Lucy sat down next to him. Still tightly strung from her battle but also to able to jump into action immediately.

Her batlle with the earth mage left her magic reserves very low. Summoning two spirits was a heavy load on her reserves. And summoning Leo too after that didn't make it much better. So she took the opportunity to let her reserves restore a little.

"Cancer. Can you keep watch?"

"Yes-ebi."

"Thank you." And with that she closed her eyes. Reaching out for Jacues hand and grabbing it. Giving support until her friends arrival.

And that's the moment were the wrong action played out. Maybe it already went wrong when Natsu chose the mission. Maybe it already went wrong when Lucy didn't voice her attack plans. Maybe it went wrong when they were fighting. Maybe they could've giving Lucy more support. Maybe it went wrong at the moment Lucy falsely believed her enemy was defeated. But it certainly went wrong at this moment.

In front of Lucy the earth mage rose again. Clutching his side. Cancer spotted him. He directly formed a attack to keep the mage away from his master.

"Lucy-san! He's awake-ebi." His attack hit full in the face. "My powers are weak-ebi. I must return soon-ebi."

As the first words of Cancer hit Lucy's ears she jumped up. All ready standing in fighting position and ready to protect the little boy behind her.

"Stay behind me." She needs to take a slow and deliberate breath after that. Her magic reserves are low. Her muscles sore. And she is over all tired. But Lucy knows that she has to hold on for just a little longer. Just until her friends reach her and Jacues.

With one hit of the earth mage Cancer disappears in a sea of gold light.

Thinking fast Lucy summons Aquarius. Put she can already feel the twinge. Her magic reserves are too low. She knows she won't be able to hold Aquarius outside the spirit realm for long.

"Aquarius! Do it fast!" And at that sign Aqaurius unbleached a fountain of water on top of the earth mage. It hits hard. But not before the earth mage can make a sword out of stone, a sharp sword, and send it in the direction of Jacues and Lucy.

At the same time Lucy can feel her body go numb from the lack of magic power. When Aquarius returns to her realm bade in golden light Lucy is unable to see the sword coming for her.

They scream she produces when the swords pierces her belly is not for help. It's thanks to shock and pain. Unbelievable pain. It feels like somebody is tearing at her from the inside. But in a flash the pain is gone. Leaving her body numb once again.

When she looks down she can see the sword protruding out of her belly. The blonde knows it's not sticking far out of her back. When she falls down to her knees she can hear her friends. They are running for her. Rushing through the trees and bushes. The only thing going through her mind is that she can hear the rustling of leaves and singing of birds so clearly. So pure and perfect. Only ruined by the stickiness of blood on her skin.

"Lucy!" roars Natsu. He runs to her side and catches her when she falls. Laying her down on her back. Her head on his knees.

"Lucy? Lucy. Come on stay with me." He pleads. The chocolate brown eyes slowly focus on him, then move to Erza and Gray. Who stand as stone, looking at the picture in front of them. The blonde tries to convey the words that can't come out of her mouth through her eyes.

Before her eyes fall close she looks at Natsu once more. Her mouth silently forming his name. And thanks to his dragon slayer magic he can hear his name falling from her mouth in a soft whisper. Never had he hated his magic powers more as on that day.

Not long after the chocolate colour disappears her lungs stop working. Her body going silent and still.

"NO! No, no, no, you can't! Lucy. Wake up Luce. It's not funny."

Erza and Gray can only watch how Natsu goes into a panic. Shaking Lucy lightly to wake her. Behind him Happy silently repeats Lucy's name like a chant.

The death of their friend, of their family, is not yet fully dawning on them.

The tears come as a surprise to all of them. Suddenly they start rolling down on their cheeks. Falling down on the forest floor. On musk and leaves. Leaving tears stains behind.

But also falling down on the rosy cheeks of their blonde friend. Making it look like she cries with them too.

It's Erza who silently gets everybody into action. Who makes Natsu stop roaring for Lucy to come back. Who makes Gray come back to earth, because he's not the one who went away from it. It's her who takes over Lucy's job in protecting the little boy.

It's Gray who rounds the gang members op. Who ties a knot around them. Who dumps the members at a nearby guild.

It's Natsu who doesn't stop holding Lucy. Not until they're at a village. Not until they can get her body in a coffin to transport her to the guild. And still then he stays with in ten feet of her body.

The finishing of the mission is silent and within two hours.

The journey back is loaded and silent. Erza talking just once, to make a lacrima call to Mirajane. After that the lapse in silence.

\/\/

Mirajane had been expecting the call from Erza. About how the mission went. And when they would be back.

What she didn't expect happened. She got the call all right but with news of Lucy's dead. She can still remember how the call went.

"Erza! How did the mission go?" She remembers seeing a defeated look on Erza's face. A look Erza never had.

"Mirajane. Something went wrong." After saying that Erza closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"What's wrong? Is .. is everybody all right?" Mirajane remembers they fears pulsing through her veins. The way it pumped through her with every heart beat.

Apparently Levy had heard her lacrima conversation and made the guild go quiet.

"It's Lucy. We..." Before being able to say the next words Erza jaw tightened. "We. We lost her."

Gulping Mirajane said what she knew was wrong, inside her she already knew it wasn't that definition of lost: "Where? Are you looking for her now?" They fear started pulsing through the guild right now. It was dead silent. Everybody knew what lost could also mean.

"She is gone. Not with us any more." Erza let the words sink in with everybody before continuing. "We are, eh, taking her body to the guild. We arrive tomorrow at ten o'clock."

The call ended after that.

And sadness was in the normally happy guild. Master Makarov, who watched the exchange from the top of the stairs, came down and got a lemonade. In honour of their friend and nakama.

The pulse of fear changed in a pulse of sadness. Of despair. Of loss.

That night, and following week, everybody lived at the guild. Never leaving. Seeking comfort for their sadness with others.

Except Natsu and Happy who would go to Lucy's house every night to sleep in her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I'm sorry! It's just this story has been in my head for so long that I had to write it out. I'm awfully sorry. But I sincerely hope you stay for the next chapter. That I didn't scare you away with this loss. This just needed to happen before I could start what I have planned.  
> English is not my mother language, so I apologize for the grammar mistakes and bad English as a whole.
> 
> I'm going to try and write the next chapter next week, but I can't promise anything because school is starting again. I already planned what to do.  
> Please review, criticism is always welcome.
> 
> AN 2: Has anybody read the last chapter of FT ( of course you guys have.). It was awesome.


End file.
